


換個地點

by Linkaicat



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex總是搞不清楚自己的喜好，而Danny樂於幫他尋找。</p>
            </blockquote>





	換個地點

London Spy 影集衍生

配對：DannyXAlex

警告：R18慎入

 

換個地點

 

Alex總是搞不清楚自己的喜好，而Danny樂於幫他尋找。

他們已經試過許多姿勢了，每次事後Danny問剛從餘韻回神過來的Alex說有沒有比上次喜歡，或者舒服的？Alex都會想了一會兒後搖搖頭說他不知道。

他無法去比較每一次與Danny做愛的喜愛程度。對他來說只要跟Danny都是一百分，滿分一百的那種一百分。

 

某天早餐時，Danny一如往常地隨著廣播內的歌曲哼著歌，幫著彼此做早餐，Alex提說這週末去山上看星星吧，他才靈機一動想到，嘿！換方式如果無法，那換個地方或許是個不錯的選擇？

 

他們在下午時分上山，趕上了在夕陽西下的一片橘黃美景時坐在草地上吃著Danny親手做的三明治。隨意聊著天，等著天變昏暗，星星一顆一顆掛上黑布般的夜。

 

Danny已經太久沒看過如此燦爛耀眼的星空了，他滿腔感動得看著，聽著Alex慢條斯理地解釋著這個季節的星座，以及星座後頭的故事。

 

Danny知道這是Alex為這次郊遊作的功課，他不小心在筆電上看到的，滿滿的搜尋還有整理。Alex對此的認真程度簡直像是在做一份期末大報告。

 

Danny開始著迷地看著Alex的側臉，星光映照在他的臉上，讓Danny覺得Alex比那片星空還美麗。他傾過身去吻他，讓Alex發出疑惑。「唔、Danny？」

 

「噓。」

「可是...我還沒講完。」

 

「那個可以等一下，我現在好想...親你...」磨著Alex的唇線含糊地說著，Danny稍稍施力將對方放倒在野餐墊上，伸進口腔攪和的舌頭沒多久就使對方陷入情慾中，修長的手指插進Danny的捲髮之中抱著他熱情回應。

 

「Da、Danny我們...」

吻得難分難捨之際，Danny將手伸進Alex的棉衣下擺，讓對方回神過來怯怯地推著壓在他身上的人，他沒有想到要繼續做下去，況且也沒有準備什麼...

 

「放心，我都有帶。」

Danny笑嘻嘻地起抓起Alex推著自己的手親吻，另一隻手伸進口袋中把潤滑劑和保險套拿出來在Alex眼前晃啊晃。這一整個有備而來的模樣讓Alex臉熱起來，他從來沒想過要在戶外......「這、這樣不好吧？」

 

「哪裡不好？這裡完全不會打擾到別人不是嗎，我覺得棒透了。」

 

在Alex思考著Danny所說的話的合理性時，Danny則是用膝蓋曖昧地頂弄對方的胯下，拉高上衣撫摸著他敏感的腰腹，用鼻尖蹭著捲曲的胸毛，用牙齒輕咬著柔軟的乳頭。擾亂Alex的思考，讓他只能專注著Danny的動作，覺得身體越來越熱。

 

「嗯...Danny…」

嘖嘖吸吮著逐漸腫大硬挺的乳尖，Danny得意地聽著Alex溢出軟濡的喘息，原本輕輕抵著他的手也順著本能開始伸進自己的棉T裡撫摸同樣炙熱的皮膚。

 

還好夏日夜晚的山上微涼不冷，Danny退去Alex的衣服時就不用擔心著涼。自己也熱地脫下上衣。

 

「嗯...唔...Danny...Danny…」

他低下身含住Alex硬挺的昂揚，吞吐的時候Alex扯著他的髮低喘，緊繃的大腿在他耳邊打顫。

 

他想聽Alex叫地更大聲，所以他更大力地吸吮，但是Alex怎麼樣也仍是用力地壓抑，看來是忍習慣了...

 

「Alex，這裡沒有別人，你可以叫出來不用怕。」Danny起身溫柔地揉壓Alex咬地僵硬的下顎肌肉，看著他氤氳的眼說道。

 

Alex害羞地點點頭回聲嗯，Danny開始開拓等等要進出的地方。他抬高Alex的腿親吻著，啃咬膝窩內側的嫩肉時Alex會顫抖，隨著顫抖會吟出幾聲悶吭。但是聲音還是很隱忍，這讓Danny有點不開心。唉，都說不用怕了呢。

 

「啊！嗯嗚...Danny...哈...」

埋在腸道內的手指猛地向上往前列腺的地方戳刺按壓，Alex弓起身來彈出美麗的弧度，措手不及地快感讓他大聲叫喊出來，然後被自己聲音嚇地摀住嘴巴。

 

Danny呵呵笑著，親吻著他額頭說對就是這樣子好棒好棒。必定是滿臉通紅吧。Danny有點可惜沒能看到Alex緋紅的臉蛋，肯定是很可愛的。

 

「我喜歡你的聲音，再多一點好不好？」

三隻手指在Alex溫暖的腸道內，Danny刻意伸展著它們，讓手指在裡頭遊走、更用指腹四面八方旋轉壓弄；另一隻手撫著Alex的臉，輕蹭著他的鼻子鼓勵他，叫出來，為了他。

 

「嗯...Danny...」

草地太空蕩了，聲音只要大一點就會有回音，Alex覺得很怪，臉熱地像是發燒般，全身更是燒到快融化，他攬住Danny的肩，拉近討吻，黏膩的呻吟由接吻的間隙傳出。Alex喜歡接吻，藉由雙唇的碰觸能讓他更放鬆安心些。

 

「沒有別人在的，只有我們。」

Alex越來越柔軟了，手指的進出非常順利，Danny推了推Alex肩膀，讓對方戀戀不捨得分開彼此唇瓣。濕潤的眼神在星光下閃閃發亮，讓Danny覺得他好像隻被拋棄的大犬，明明只是稍稍分開一下，卻感覺像是要分隔兩地般的委屈樣。

 

Danny以最快的速度脫掉長褲底褲並戴上套子，壓上去的時候很快的被Alex緊緊抓著。他微笑著吻上對方嘟上來的嘴，一寸一寸慢慢將自己的分身插入柔嫩的後穴，Alex已經很習慣了，他配合地張開雙腿，挺起腰來讓Danny更好插入。硬挺的陰莖被緊緊咬住，溫熱緊緻的讓他閉眼嘆息，Danny將Alex的腳分地更開，直起腰來緩緩挺動。

 

「嗯...Danny...嗯哼...」

Alex淺淺地喘著氣，大手覆上Danny的緊緊抓著。

 

「舒服嗎？」

Danny晃著腰換著角度。

「嗯哼...」

Alex顫起眉輕輕點頭。

 

由慢而快的，Danny在Alex開始隨著節奏扭動屁股的時候加快速度及力度，抽插的水嘖聲還有肉體拍擊聲已經大到產生回音。但怎樣都不及Alex沙啞的喘息呻吟，他還真的放開來叫，聲音甜膩到讓Danny覺得牙疼，陰莖又脹大了幾分讓Alex頭暈目眩，一下又一下精準頂到前列腺的快感令他全身酥麻軟地像是被撞化開來的水。

 

「哈、哈、啊、Dan、Danny嗚...嗯！哈...嗚！」

Alex跟著戳刺的節奏哭喊，後穴越絞越緊，聲音也越漸高亢，直到一聲斷音Alex挺起胸膛再重重倒下，白濁的液體噴灑在他因呼吸起伏的腹部。

 

「不嗚！Dan、Dan、嗚！嗯...哈嗯！！」Danny等到他呼吸近乎平緩後才開始繼續，射精過後的腸道更加敏感，Alex被頂出淚來，大腿瘋狂的抽搐顫動，太過刺激的快感讓他的瞳孔渙散，隔著淚水望著霧濛濛的夜空，用染上哭腔的沙啞嗓音哭吟。

Danny就這樣迷戀的聽著那些淫靡的聲音迴盪在這美麗的夜，著迷地看著繁星聚集於Alex盈滿淚水的渙散眼曈內直到他達到高潮，讓一股又一股的熱液脹滿整個套子。

 

他們蓋著薄毯慵懶地躺在墊子上，Alex臉還是覺得很熱，他無法克制自己回想剛剛的放蕩，好在夜色昏黑，Danny無法瞧見不然肯定會想找個洞鑽進去。Danny躺在Alex胸膛上把玩他柔軟捲曲的胸毛，聽著沉穩的心跳哼歌。

 

「所以，這次呢？有比較喜歡嗎？比起之前？」

Danny再次問起那個問題。

 

「...我不知道。」

Alex依舊沉默幾秒後回答我不知道。

 

「所以是不喜歡？」

「...不，但是挺難為情的就是了...」

「那到底是怎麼樣呢？為什麼總是搞不懂啊唉...」

Danny有點洩氣，也有點無奈。他用一頭亂髮蹭著Alex的胸膛打轉。

 

「你問說，有沒有比上次喜歡。如果我說有，是不是就否定之前的了？」

「可是只要是你，我都很喜歡，我分不出來...我都很喜歡。」

Alex慢吞吞，認真無比，帶著一絲懊惱。

 

「Alex。」

Danny剎然直起身嚴肅地盯著Alex。

 

「我、我是不是又說錯話了...？」

那正經的樣子讓Alex縮了縮，他總是說錯話，Danny是不是又不開心了。

 

「你害我硬了。」

「啊？」

 

─END


End file.
